


i love you 3000

by redpanda19 (qunnyv19)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Could Be Canon, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Side Story, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/redpanda19
Summary: Ten times Tony Stark said I love you to Peter, not explicitly.(Or maybe, three hundred times the affection for Peter that hasn't been revealed yet.)a drabble collection, with these words as prompts:1. photo2. glasses3. blanket4. formal clothes5. cream stew6. cheeseburger7. books8. haircut9. home10. hug
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	i love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i love you 3000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801556) by [qunnyv19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19). 



> Disclaimer: Tony Stark / Iron Man & Peter Parker / Spider-Man are Marvel's characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe setting, produced by Marvel Studios. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters: Tony Stark / Iron Man & Peter Parker / Spider-Man  
> Warning: drabble collection, IronDad & SpiderSon.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> _this is a translated fanfiction from the original one that I’ve posted in Indonesian language with the same title under ‘qunnyv19’ penname @ AO3, published on May, 2019._

* * *

( **one** ) photo

"Um, so," Peter cleared his throat, clumsily holding the framed Stark Industries certificate, then looked at Tony, "how should we pose?"

"You've never posed an official photo?"

"I’ve ever—“

"Then why did you ask," Tony said, leaning closer to Peter, then using one hand to support the lower frame in front of his body.

"—but never with you, Mr. Stark," Peter whispered, faced the camera hurriedly and grinned too wide. When Happy handed over the photos, Tony frowned.

"And why are you holding the certificate upside down?"

"Oh!" Peter had just realized the certificate's improper position, and quickly corrected the frame so that the writings of Stark Industries and Peter Parker were not reversed.

Tony took the certificate from Peter, now he is holding the certificate fully, then said without looking, "look at the camera, smile right, kid, and yes, focus."

The final result of the photo is more convincing than the first photo. The certificate shows a clear text of the results of Peter Parker's apprenticeship at Stark Industries, with Tony Stark who was next to Peter—seen smiling happily at the results of his students.

"Okay, good job." Tony nodded and then placed the certificate on a glass table not far from them.

Peter watched Tony Stark until finally Tony returned to the position next to Peter and gestured to Happy with his right index finger raised.

Happy raised his eyebrows, then nodded, ready to take one more shot with his camera.

Tony put his arm around Peter before he could say anything.

"Well, say cheese, no need to be too tense because this is not a formal photo," said Tony, the corners of his lips curved into a smile.

Peter was sure that if he had been on cue first, the picture would have been better; because when Happy said "... three ..." Peter's mouth still formed a wide, round O.

.

( **two** ) glasses

At that time Tony invited Peter to Avenger's headquarters to try out his Spider-Man suit with the latest version of the training protocol (Tony insisted that Peter should follow the training protocol, this time with enhanced security), and Peter looked around and looked closely at the entire room.

"Whoa, Mr. Stark, sir, you have a large collection of glasses—" Peter came close to one of the square-rimmed glasses and there was a buffer line between the nose frames; a model he rarely saw. What he knew was that Tony Stark wore a variety of glasses on various occasions.

Unconsciously his hand had touched the glasses and tried it, "—whoa, don't tell me I have a bad eyesight. These glasses make my vision clearer. "

Tony, who was staring at his hologram and computer system, now turned his attention to Peter. He saw Peter had been walking with his new glasses.

"I did that to sharpen my eyesight and see long distances, kid. I’ll give it to you then. "

"What?" Peter felt he misheard and then walked closer. "Um, I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, you are wearing your glasses carelessly. I'll put it— "

"—I told you, it’s for you."

Tony is still busy with his computer.

"What?"

"Do I need to make an ear cleaning device to sharpen your sense of hearing too?"

.

( **three** ) blanket

When they came home from their fight against the Captain America at the airport, after Tony resolved the problem with Steve Rogers (not very resolved, but, well), Tony made sure Peter was in his house first so he could treat the wounds on the boy's body.

(Although, yes, his endurance as a spider man—literally—does help a lot).

"Mr. Stark, there's no need to bother—" Peter coughed as his body rested on the sofa.

Peter's suit was in Tony's hands—for further inspection, he said—and he told Peter to take a shower.

"I—" Peter saw Tony's sharp, flat gaze, then he nodded and rose to his feet, heading for the large bathroom in the tall building.

Who knows how long Peter spent in the bathroom, because when he returned, his body felt very heavy and his eyes were blinking slowly; can barely open.

Tony, who was fiddling with his cellphone, saw Peter collapse on the sofa.

"Mr. Stark—"

Peter closed his eyes, and Tony could hear the soft snoring sounds seconds after that.

Tony put down his cellphone, headed for the nearest bedroom, took one of the thickest and best blanket he had, then slowly draped it over Peter Parker's body.

His hand was floating in the air, momentarily in doubt, when finally he patted Peter's head gently. "Good night, kid."

.

( **four** ) formal clothes

Peter opens his wardrobe, which his clothes is now filling the bed and floor. He scratched his head. What should he wear for his class farewell party? He has two suits that are very dull and worn. He could have asked Aunt May to buy a new formal suit, but his backpack had been lost yesterday (again) —with the same old reason, “the bag’s broken”, because he put it carelessly in the alley of a trash can—and naturally he didn't want to trouble Aunt May for the thousandth time.

That's when he heard his cellphone ring.

Peter stands on tiptoe to see the name on his cellphone screen. Mr. Stark Mr. Stark called him! Is there a mission—is—

He immediately jumped over his scattered clothes and picked up the telephone.

_Video Call ..._

"Hello, Mr. Stark?" asks Peter, pointing the front camera at his face with the background of an open wooden cupboard and clothes scattered in the room.

"Kid," Tony said, massaging the bridge of his nose, "what are you doing with those clothes?"

"Oh, that, um, I'm cleaning."

"Cleaning up? What would you call cleaning if I could see a cockroach just crossing from that cupboard? "

"Um—"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, you have ten seconds."

"Mr. Stark, why are you calling me?" Peter cleared his throat so he could change the subject. "Is there a new mission or—"

"Five more seconds."

Peter's face changed. He couldn't lie anymore after he often lied to Tony—when he was caught doing things he didn't want with his latest Spider-Man suit—and he didn't want to disappoint Tony Stark, for all the reasons that were already there.

"I'm looking for clothes to go to—"

"... three ..."

"—farewell party—"

"... two," Tony tapped his watch.

"—but nothing is appropriate—"

"Okay," Tony nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, you get ready, and we'll look for your clothes."

"Mr. Stark! No need, I mean I'm just looking for clothes and I don't need a new one—"

"End call."

Now Peter looked at his disorganized clothes on the floor, and began to choose what clothes to wear with Tony Stark for shopping.

.

( **five** ) cream stew

Peter Parker can't remember how it started, but now he is in one of the largest beds he has ever occupied, and a room larger than two-thirds of his home.

His head was dizzy.

"Uh."

He blinked. The lights are so dim and bright in his eyes.

The door opened.

He could faintly see the shadow of a man with a bowl in his hands .... Wait ....

"Mr. Stark?"

"Kid." Tony put the bowl on the bedside table next to Peter's bed. Peter can smell the warm and comforting scent of the soup.

"How can I be here?"

"Well, well, it looks like your head needs improvement." Tony sat on the edge of the bed. Peter shifted a little to make more room. "What have you been doing for three days?"

"I didn't—" then he remembered the pursuit of illegal robberies, rivers, trucks, rubbish bins and blood. The bad guys have been captured, of course, but Peter is a superhero who is also human and needs rest.

He feels exhausted that time due to lack of sleep and investigating the criminals, and when he entered school, Flash said things that were uncomfortable and annoying (again), then almost beat Peter up before Peter collapsed first.

Oh, and of course, the tracker and system that Tony put on his Spider-Man suit had been turned off by Ned; at Peter's request, because he doesn’t want to make Tony worries.

Ned called Happy and told Tony Stark everything. That must be the end of the story.

"Your friend can't tell Aunt May that your activity every night is to beat up criminals so you lose three days of sleep, so he calls Happy." Tony shrugged. "Who told you to handle the criminal alone? And I haven't started yet about you disabling the tracker in _that_ suit. "

"I can't see them like that, after all—“ Peter felt his head was a bit heavy, and his words were messy in his head, too, so he decided not to argue any further. "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry for the trouble. I will get ready to leave after this. "

"Don't you leave before you eat the soup that I made. I rarely, rarely go into the kitchen. "

"Wait, can you cook?" Peter awoke rather surprised. "I thought—"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "You're welcome, kid. Rest now, and I don't want to hear any strange reports that I _will_ know after the incident has passed. _Again_.”

"Um—" Peter wanted to say something, but Tony had opened the door and left; only the back was visible until the door closed again. He glanced at the soup that was still blowing smoke.

His hand held the soup bowl and sipped the aroma, then scooped the chicken meat with the cream stew into his mouth.

Not the best cream stew he had tasted, but certainly one of the best things Tony had ever given him; not materially.

.

( **six** ) cheeseburger

"Mr. Stark? "

Tony looked out the window. The car was still running slowly, driven by Happy who put on a flat face. Peter nudges Tony once more.

"Hm."

"Sorry to trouble you, but really you don't need to pick me up to school—"

"I have brought all your needs so that you can undergo basic training with Nat in the Avengers tower, and I have also told your aunt that you will stay for three days, so, well, everything does have to look perfect."

"Umm."

Tony raised his eyebrows, and there was nothing else Peter said.

Five minutes later they arrived at headquarters.

"Don't forget," Tony said, patting Happy on the shoulder, and Happy nodded.

While wondering what Tony meant by that, Peter followed Tony up into the living room.

Someone—something—appeared right when Peter pressed his buttocks on the sofa.

"A package for you, sir." One of the robots came and brought a food package.

Or rather, two large, thick and juicy cheeseburgers that Peter could see from the edges.

Tony nodded, gesturing for the robot to leave.

 _Maybe that's what Tony meant to Happy earlier_ , Peter’s head gave an opinion.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked, sitting next to Peter and picking up one of the burgers on the table.

"No, sir—"

And at that moment Peter's stomach chose to sound embarrassingly in the middle of a large room, which only had him and Tony Stark.

"Eat."

"No need—"

"You're clearly hungry."

Tony Stark _never_ , note this, never gave his cheese burger to anyone.

But that day he chose to use his other hand to thrust the burger on Peter Parker's lap.

.

( **seven** ) books

When the training session with Natasha was over, Peter chose to rest in the library. There is a huge collection of books there, mostly non-fiction books wrapped in science and scientific facts that he can learn about.

"So many," Peter murmured, never seeing such many books.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked, already appearing next to Peter and picking up one of the books. "I see you like to study, kid."

"Mr. Stark, I love science, even though I rarely read. "

Peter pointed to one of the shelves at the end covered with special glass.

"The books in the corner, Mr. Stark, is it different?"

"Oh, that's a private collection," said Tony Stark. No one has ever touched his personal collection because he has locked it with various passwords and other protections. "Do you want to read it?"

"But that's your personal collection, no one has ever touched it—"

Tony raised his hand. He approached the shelf, tapping a few passwords, and an illustration that looked like an open padlock.

The glass opens, displaying Tony Stark's collection of books that nobody else has read in decades.

"Besides, I haven't opened it in a long time. Just read, kid. "

"Mr. Stark— "

"Hmm?"

Peter smiled broadly. "Thank you."

Tony waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal at all, but there was a smile formed, small, on his lips.

.

( **eight** ) haircut

" _Hatchii_ —"

Peter closed his mouth and shifted the position of his hair which was blocking his eyes. They are in the living room; Tony did something with his tablet, while Peter read one of the books he had borrowed from Tony Stark's private collection.

Tony looked over his shoulder. "Your hair is getting long."

"I thought so." Peter shifted his hair again, which fell back to his forehead.

Tony is still touching something on his tablet. Peter sneezed again, which messed with his hair further. "Shit."

"Language."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. "

Seconds later, equipment appeared around Peter, driven by the automatic wheel drive provided by Stark Industries.

Peter looked around with a frown. "Um, Mr. Stark— "

The young man could see several types of shampoos, scissors, hair washers ....

"Listen, I've never cut my hair before, so don't move your head often—" Tony still looked at his tablet, which now had a big screen on the ceiling: a Youtube video, a new boy's hair cutting tutorial.

"I can cut my hair tomorrow after school—"

"I told you not to move your head." Tony's hands wrapped in gloves were in Peter's head. "Okay?"

"Umm."

The process lasted approximately thirty minutes because Tony wanted to give his best effort. When it finished, Tony put down the scissors and stroked his chin.

Tony’s ‘assistant’ immediately tidied up all the mess.

Peter saw his appearance once again in the mirror.

"Mr. Stark— "

"Not allowed to protest."

"—the result is good."

.

( **nine** ) home

"Tomorrow I will go home."

Peter cleared his belongings at headquarters, because the 'three days of training with Natasha Romanoff' event had ended. He made sure that nothing was left behind once more, then pulled his suitcase down.

"Kid," Tony called.

"Yes?"

"You won't, you know, say something or—"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Stark, gave me lots of opportunities to study. I also said it to Natasha—uh, I thought you were leaving or ..."

Tony waved his hand. "Watch out. Happy will take you home. "

"I know."

"And, kid."

"Hmm?"

"Don't hesitate if you want to come here again."

Peter's grip on the suitcase stiffened.

"Mr. Stark? "

"Hmm."

"I can come here anytime, right? Mm, for example, come to see you— "

"Think of your own home."

"What?"

Tony glanced at his watch. "Happy will be angry if you don't come down soon and bring your luggage."

Peter nodded.

He was sure he had not heard wrong.

.

( **ten** ) hug

Of the many moments that happened during these five years, Tony never knew (though he imagined, dreamed, and hoped) that he would come back to face Peter Parker.

"Um, Mr. Stark? You know, Dr. Strange did something with the strange yellow thing he always took out— "

That's an impulsive movement, of course. Just something that had never been thought of, but what Tony knew he wanted to do when he met Peter again.

"Oh, that's nice."

The warm hug lasted for a while. Interlude before they return to the battlefield, but Tony knew he didn't regret doing that.

"Take a good care of yourself," Tony whispered, giving Peter a light pat on the shoulder.

"Mr. Stark. "

But Tony had flown again in his suit.

Tony didn't know if it was their last hug, but he was not sorry at all. His decision to return to help the Avengers and did the ‘Time Heist’ was not wrong, never was.

Peter looked at Tony, who had returned to attack Thanos's men.

There are so many things that Peter wants to tell him if they have finished the war.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the last prompt.


End file.
